


Summer with Charles

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	Summer with Charles

Erik讨厌Stuart夫人。中午十二点二十分，炙热的阳光几乎把地面上的一切生物都烤焦了。在这种杀人光线下，Erik却站在院子里给草坪浇水，没办法，他不得不这么做。  
而且这活的无聊程度挤得进“Erik讨厌家务活排行榜”前三名，第一、二名分别是帮Edie剥豆荚和烫衣服。  
要不是他和“兄弟会”的几个小鬼头把球踢进了Stuart夫人的院子，此时他本该和Janos练习带球。当时Erik也可以逃走，但那只足球上写着：“给Erik ， Alan Sutton。”  
想到这里，他的眼前出现了一副画面，Janos抢断了Azazel的球传给他，他大力抽射——球进了。  
Erik认为草坪根本不用浇水，Stuart夫人不过想出一种新型惩罚方式而已。  
不远处的厨房里，作为监工的园丁Mortimer先生拿着一瓶啤酒和厨娘Carol在乘凉。  
Erik抬手扫射了右手边的一排雕像，Mortimer正因为聊到什么有趣的事和Carol大笑，一眼都没望向Erik。  
Erik泄愤似的把水枪喷头调到最大档，对准二十英尺外的一颗老橡树。  
他想象自己驾驶一架截击星际战斗机，手指搭在按钮上，能量激光炮锁定、瞄准、发射——  
与此同时，他打开喷头开关，一股强力的水流穿过草坪直达目标。  
“不——”一声哀嚎响起。  
一个穿着白色衬衫褐色背带裤的男孩从橡树后跑了出来，男孩年纪和Erik差不多大，没有Erik高。褐色的头发因为吸饱了水贴在额头上。他打量着Erik，蓝眼睛里充满了愤怒。  
“是你。”  
男孩的话彻底打消了Erik逃跑的念头。他有点发懵，不知道男孩是怎么认识他的，他对这家伙一点印象都没有。  
男孩接下来的话解释了Erik的疑惑。“我常常看见你在那边的草坪踢球。”他补上一句“和一群孩子一起。”  
Erik想起妈妈在他的口袋中塞了手帕。老实说他不喜欢她的做法，那会伤害他的男子汉尊严，但此时他庆幸做了听妈妈话的乖宝宝。他一只手拿着水枪另一只手去掏手帕。  
男孩会错了意，他伸手去抓Erik手里的水枪。Erik当然不会松手，男孩用力一扯，水枪脱了手。  
在水压的作用下水管变成了一条不受控制的蛇，它的第一个攻击对象是男孩，接下来Erik。紧接着那条蛇在空中地做了个托马斯全旋，给庭院里带来了一阵清凉的小雨。  
第一个想起关水阀的人是Erik，他冲到屋子里关掉水阀，然后回到原处掏出手帕递给男孩。手帕的水滴滴答答地落在男孩湿透的鞋面上。  
Erik觉得除了道歉想不出来别的话。男孩不友好地瞪着他，他拧干手帕递给男孩。“你也有错。”  
“我在看书，无缘无故被你冲了个澡。”  
“你不该在哪儿看书。”Erik嘴硬。“那是Caleb的地盘。”  
Caleb是Beeson家的狗狗，又老又凶，见到Erik狂吠不止，还常常在他家门口撒尿。  
“你故意的？”  
“没错，你向Stuart夫人或者Caleb告状去吧。”Erik满不在乎地说道。  
男孩反而笑起来。“你和Caleb一样，一样的坏脾气。”  
男孩的笑容让Erik手足无措。接下来男孩友好地伸出手。“Charles Xavier。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik轻拍了Charles手掌一下作为回应。  
他们站在原地沉默了两秒，都觉得这个开场白透着一股成年人式的傻气。  
对方释放善意不能不依不饶——Edie教过他。所以Erik问道：“你住在这儿？”  
“Stuart夫人是我的姨妈，我搬来不久。”男孩垂下眼睛，声音中带着无奈。  
和Stuart夫人住在一起并不是个好选择，如果有选择Erik宁可同一百只Caleb关到一起。  
“他和Stuart夫人一点也不像。如果我把Stuart夫人淋成这样她恐怕会拔掉我全部的牙。Stuart夫人那么记仇，恐怕十年后她还会奴役我冲洗院子。”Erik想。  
Charles拉住Erik的手腕，像担心他逃走似的把他拖进屋内，“我们得冲个澡，再换身衣服，否则会感冒的。”Erik不以为然地撇撇嘴。  
Charles的屋子在大宅二楼，房间很大，装满了古朴的家具，一点也不像孩子的房间。  
Erik拒绝穿Charles的衣服，他讨厌衬衫和背带裤，Janos看见准会嘲笑他的。烘干衣服的时间他穿着Stuart夫人亡夫的黑睡袍。Stuart先生至少有六英尺高，Erik穿着睡袍走来走去，下摆都拖在地面上。  
“你看起来像个巫师。”Charles伸出食指往Erik额头一点，“一忘皆空。”  
“我不想当巫师，我想当超级英雄，穿着披风拯救世界。”  
“巫师也可以是好人。”  
他们很快熟悉起来，并且约定第二天到体育场踢球。为此Erik拒绝了去Janos家玩山脊赛车的邀请。  
第二天Charles没去。Erik讨厌爽约的人，他决定再也不理Charles，但是回家的时候他不知不觉走到了大宅门口的那条路。  
“我不想见他，我只是顺路买本《格利泽战争》，再去趟游泳馆回家。”他想。  
Shapandar医生拿着黑色的手提包从大宅出来，弯腰上了一辆罗孚。Shapandar医生是Stuart夫人的家庭医生，这是小镇人人都知道的事。  
不知道为什么，Erik把Shapandar医生的出现和Charles的失约联系到了一块，当他思索两件事可能没什么关联时，他已经翻过院墙，开始爬向Charles的房间。  
Erik还没来得及为人生第一次爬到两层楼的高度庆祝，Stuart夫人的声音透过玻璃窗传出来。他听了一会，无非是些指责Charles行为不得体的话。  
Stuart夫人背对着窗站着，留给Erik一个高大的背影。Charles被她挡得严严实实。  
她穿着常穿的那身黑色衣裙，等待过程中Erik留意到她的每条黑裙子样式都是不同的。  
Stuart夫人说了一句什么，走到桌旁给Charles端来一杯茶。  
Erik朝Charles挥了挥手，正望向窗外的Charles惊讶地张大了嘴巴。  
Stuart夫人一出门，Charles立刻跳下床打开窗子。  
“你病了。”Charles闻起来有止咳药水的味道。  
“只是体温有点高。Stuart夫人不准我出去，还叫了Shapandar医生。”Charles伸出双手把Erik拖进屋子。他坐回床上，拿起床头桌上的杯子。  
“不要喝，里面说不定掺了毒药。”Erik抢过杯子，目光凝视杯中黑乎乎的液体。  
“幼稚鬼，给我。”Charles夺过杯子把里面的液体喝得一点不剩。它一定很难喝，喝完Charles做了个鬼脸。“如果我死了，你是最先被怀疑的对象。”  
“喂，别死。”Erik摇晃Charles的手臂。  
“为了我不至于昏过去，念书给我听吧。”  
Erik换了几本书才满足了Charles的要求，他打开《平行宇宙》念道：“我们对宇宙做做的观察，都限于我们作为观察者所需要的生存条件。”  
哪个十岁的孩子会读这玩意当做消遣啊。  
“也许在某个平行世界中我没有遇见你。”  
“那很好，我要和那个平行世界的Erik换。”  
“也许在某个平行世界中我们是死对头，一见面就开打。事先声明我是个和平主义者，我不会对你开第一枪的。”Charles悄悄地打了个哈欠。“回去记得走门，她看见你了。”  
Erik思考Stuart夫人背后什么位置长着眼睛这个古怪问题的时候Charles睡着了。

总之Erik和Charles成了朋友。  
他和Charles一起踢球，Caleb偶尔也会加入。Erik仗着身高优势总能压制Charles，但Charles从不服输。不管谁胜谁负他们回家的路上总会到Gelupo吃个冰淇淋再回家。  
Charles偏爱开心果口味，Erik喜欢榛子口味，他们偶尔会换着吃。

他们在Charles后院的游泳池游泳。游泳池二十英尺宽，四十英尺长，对两个小孩子来说完全足够。水池充满了氯气的味道，四壁清理得干干净净。午后浓稠的阳光洒在池底，像铺满了一层发光的银币。  
多年后Erik重游故地，他长久凝视满池落叶、杂草和塞满泥土的下水管，无论如何也无法把它和往昔的景色对上号。  
Charles没他游得快，也没他闭气时间长。打水球的时候Charles会赖皮地偷袭他。  
Erik捏住Charles的胳膊威胁着要把他按进水底，Charles有时候会求饶，有时候不会，虽然Erik从未那么做过。

他们还在院子的角落建造了一个秘密基地——基诺莎。用一顶Jakob的旧帐篷建造而成。Carol捐出一只手电筒和一只挂钟。Charles不知道从哪里翻出一只旧箱子作为藏宝箱，里面放着一架望远镜、一副棋盘和很多书。望远镜他们轮流值守时用，另外还可以用它观察甲虫、鸟和月亮。  
所有的书都是Charles的，它们又大又重，Erik没兴趣读。Erik塞了一套缺了终章的《格利泽战争》漫画进去。Charles读完之后和Erik发生了激烈的争论。争论的内容主要为667C和581恒星间到底发生了什么。Charles认为它们和解了，因为宇宙联盟不会坐视不管。Erik认为它们走向灭亡的可能性很高，最后一同变成了宇宙间的尘埃。Charles因此认定Erik是个悲观主义者。吵架归吵架，他们总能很快和好。  
Mortimer送给他们一条羊毛毯和一个渔具箱，毯子上有股烟味，他们不在乎，反正用来当地毯。  
Edie给他们做了一整盒三明治，加上Carol送给他们的胡萝卜蛋糕，他们能待在秘密基地一辈子。  
不只蛋糕，她还借给他们一只卡斯炉，以便他们在室外烤棉花糖吃。只有Charles需要棉花糖，Erik拒绝吃任何糖果，他要保护好每一颗牙齿。  
帐篷门口放了两只花园地精守卫，拍一下它们的头才可以进入。它们只效忠Charles和Erik。一个邪恶的巫师想买通他们暗杀Charles，他许诺五十袋马剑银币，守卫们毫不动摇。  
Erik用按铃和老鼠夹做了一套安保系统，如果有人闯入，按铃会叮叮叮响个不停。要不是Charles阻拦，Erik还会设置一个十字弓机关。（使用橡胶箭头的那种）  
他们定下了无数规矩。  
比如：回到基诺莎必须脱帽，穿正装。（他们印了两件一样的T恤，上面画着一个黄色的“X”）  
同时他们也给国家制定了各种风格，比如周一，基诺莎是魔法之国。到了周六，基诺莎变成骑士之国。  
Erik和Charles轮流统治这个国家，另一个则作为大臣存在。  
没有暴政也没有发动战争的邻国。Charles修订了一套十分完美的法律，（尽管Erik认为它又长又无聊）人人相亲相爱和平共处。  
一个星期很快就过去了。  
这天晚上，他们约好了在基诺莎见面。  
Erik打开露营灯，没过多久，Charles走了进来。  
“闭起眼睛。”  
Charles闭着眼睛咕哝，“我可不想睁开眼睛手里多出一只刽子手甲虫。”  
“我才不会，再说刽子手那么难抓。”  
另Erik感到奇怪的是，这样炎热的夏夜，连一只虫子的鸣叫声也听不到。挂钟显示九点二十分，它提醒Erik过去三分钟了，Charles眯缝着眼睛向下望。Erik盯着Charles的脸，忘记了最初打算做什么。  
“不准偷看。”  
Charles眉心皱起，微微嘟起嘴巴抗议，老老实实照做。  
Erik犹豫了很久，最后他在心底叹了口气。“可以睁开眼睛了。”  
Charles面前放了一本《格利泽战争》最终本。  
“我等不及想看到结局了。”Charles飞快地翻开第一页。“我敢和你打赌，667C和581百分之百会和解，最后的场景一定是两个星球一片欢乐，天空飘满鲜花和彩炮。”  
“我以为你会失望。”  
“失望，为什么？”  
没什么，眼睛骗不了我。Erik没说出来。  
Charles没理他，翻动漫画，Erik摆弄望远镜。“明天我们去看Alan Sutton的比赛，我买了票。”  
过了一会，Charles合上书，“我要搬到温彻斯特。”  
“什么时候？”  
“明天。”  
Erik一下子站起来，他的头差点儿撞到帐篷顶。他们有那么多事没有做，没有去闹鬼的废弃医院探险，没有去小池塘划船、垂钓，没有下过一盘棋……  
Erik转身往帐篷外面走，Charles拉住了他。“我会写邮件的，我发誓。”  
“每当圣诞节或者复活节才写信的朋友？我不需要。”Erik心里一阵刺痛，他甩开Charles的手走了出去。  
你不会在意一个认识了一星期的玩伴，你会很快忘了我，和你的新朋友一起建立基诺莎。  
“对不起，我知道这很突然。我们还是朋友，对吗？”Charles问道。  
“我们不是了。”

天空阴沉，好像前一晚的夜色还没有散尽。  
Edie把华夫饼盛到Erik盘子里，她淋糖浆的时候突然说道：“不去送Charles吗？你们那么要好。”  
Erik赌气没说话，反正他说与不说Edie都会继续讲的。  
“他的爸妈离婚了，拖了很久。我猜Charles以后不会再回来了。”Edie叹了口气，把咖啡灌进胃里。  
Erik最讨厌大人的一点是，他们总把重要的事情拖到最后关头讲出来，而且用毫不在意的语气。  
Erik站起身往门外跑，Edie在他身后大喊他都没听见。  
还没到大宅，雨下了起来，地面扬起白色的烟雾。Erik顾不得雨有多大，他必须找到Charles。  
不到五分钟Erik跑到大宅，一辆黑色的捷豹缓缓驶出路口，Charles和一个金发女人一同坐在车后排座位上。  
“Charles！”Erik喊道，雨水顺着前额流进他的眼睛，弄得他视线模糊。车越开越远，隐约间他看见Charles转过头，挥了挥手。  
Erik后悔没有把真正的礼物送给Charles。Charles一定会忘记他的，他们连一张合影也没留下，夏天迟早在不知不觉中过去，顺便埋葬他们关于彼此的记忆。

水溅到Erik脸上，他愣了一秒，分不清身处何地。  
正给草坪浇水的男人面带歉意。“我不是故意的。”  
“说什么都晚了。”Erik把他拉进怀里，带着不容易挣脱的力度。“我做了个很长的梦，梦见儿时的事，踢球、游泳、吃冰淇淋。幸好我当时打开了藏宝箱，否则我永远也找不到你了。”  
“我还在《格利泽战争》最终本和渔具箱里留下了地址，我知道你总会找到它们的，虽然比我预想的时间晚了一周。”Charles扬了扬手里的水管，“放开我，否则你的鞋子和裤子都要泡汤了。”

他们虽然错过了十岁那年的夏天，但以后的岁月还很长。

被洗车的路人和浇花的邻居呲一脸水后的脑洞，结尾强行HE了。


End file.
